Italy,God of Pasta
by IheartItaly
Summary: Germany and Italy decide to take a vacation, but their plane has problems and they crash on an unknown island. The natives there think Italy is their king, but Germany is treated like a vicious animal. Co-written by my sister.


Hetalia: Italy, God of Pasta

"Pull up, Italy! Pull up!" screamed Germany as he gripped the joy stick. He and Italy decided to take a vacation to Hawaii, but the plane they rented was having engine trouble and was going out of control. Italy grabbed the passenger joy stick and pulled back. The stick broke, however, and Italy jerked back. He stared worriedly at the broken stick and swallowed.

"Um, Germany?" Italy dared to ask. Germany was busy trying to steer his part of the plane.

"What, Italy? Pull up!"

"Um, what would happen if the joy stick thingie broke?" Italy asked nervously.

"Well, you would lose control over the plane. Why?" He told Italy logically. Then he suddenly realized what Italy just asked, "ITALY!" He screamed. He tried pulling up, but his stick broke too. Germany thought quick and grabbed parachutes for Italy and himself. He tossed one to Italy. Italy tried to grab it, but it blew in his face and he tried to take it off.

"Brace yourself Italy! We are going to crash! We are going to jump off and pull out our parachutes. Whatever happens, Italy, don't panic and don't wet yourself." Germany said.

"Too late." Italy said. Germany stared at him in shock.

"ITALY!" Germany screamed. He grabbed his friend and they jumped off in the ocean before the plane crashed. The plane crashed in some tress and started to catch fire.

Italy and Germany walked to the island. Germany looked around.

"Well, Italy. We are stranded here on this island. We have neither food nor water. Go look around and see if you can find some food. I'll see what we can save from the plane." Germany said. Italy saluted Germany.

"Okay, Commander!" Italy skipped away happily and was humming a tune to himself. Germany watched him skip away.

"Where does he get all that energy? We're stranded here and we don't know how long it will be before somebody finds us. It could be a disaster and he's happy?" Germany said to himself. As he put the fire out and cheeked for anything that they could need, Italy ran up to him.

"Germany! Germany! I found a China town!" He said excitedly. Germany stared at him.

"What!? You actually found a China town in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Yeah!" Italy said. He led Germany to the China town. Germany would have kissed Italy if he found a miracle. But when Germany saw the China town, he was disappointed. The China town looked like it hasn't been used in years. It was dusty and crumbles of brick were falling apart. Italy nervously scratched his chin with his finger.

"It's not as nice as the China towns that China makes, but it's still good." Italy said. Germany grabbed Italy around his arms in a suffocating grip.

"You Dummkopf! This China Town is abandoned! And here I thought that you found some sort of miracle!" He screamed. As they struggled and shouted, Germany heard rustling in the bushes around them. He stopped making threats, although he was still holding Italy. Italy kept on panicking. Suddenly, men wearing masks and nothing but underwear came out of the bushes and pointed their arrows at them. Italy seemed to notice and panicked even more. Germany unhanded Italy and stared cautiously at the strangers. The masked men grabbed Italy and Germany and bounded their hands.

"We did something bad! We made them angry! They're going to kill us!" Italy screamed. Germany didn't like the idea that they bounded him and started to drag Italy and him into the abandoned China Town. He figured they were going to bring them to their leader. Germany didn't know if this was good news or bad.

"Please don't let them kill us." Germany prayed.

The natives were forceful, but Italy and Germany couldn't tell if they were mad or not because the masks hid their expressions. More natives were yelling and hollering as they entered the rundown Chinatown as if they were excited by these new visitors or prisoners. It appeared that this Chinatown was overrun by the natives who made it their village.

Germany had no idea what they were planning on doing with them, while all Italy could do was cry. As they walked, Germany could see the broken down shops, houses, and stands, that were once China's pride, were replaced by weeds and vines. After walking a minute or so, they reached the center of the town.

"Bulikee no bookada!" said a tall figure from atop a crumbled statue of China. He appeared to be the chief.

"Do I want a banana?" asked Italy a little confused by the new language. "Sure! I'll take one!"

The native chief looked at him, a little puzzled. He didn't have a mask unlike the others, but his face was covered in red and white paint.

Germany 'shh'-ed Italy to be quiet. "This is their language, dummcolfp!" But when he finished those words, the natives pointed their arrows at him again. _Th__ey don't seem to like it when I talk_, Germany noticed_. I just hope Italy will be silent until I can think of an escape plan_.

The native chief walked up to Italy and put his staff under his chin, lifting Italy's face so he could get a better look. "Booka?"

"Uh…" Italy stared at the barely dressed man in front of him. _What does he want?_ Then Italy just grinned.

_What does that idiot think he's doing?_ Germany grew impatient.

The chief pointed up to the sky and drew an imaginary line, mimicking the path their plane had taken to the trees. "Booka haba no!"

"No, I don't have any books," Italy snickered a bit. "Why do you keep asking that?"

Germany knew, however, that the chief was referring to the plane crash and thought, _It's not like we crashed here on purpo__se, but I don't think they can understand that_. He attempted to talk once more even though last time it was risky. "We crashed here by accident, we mean no harm to your people—"

The natives put their arrows to his neck this time by the chief's orders. "NO GAGGA BAKA!"

"No gagga baka!" the natives repeated and bouncing and scurrying about.

_I don't like the sound of that_, Germany thought.

"No gagga baka!" Italy repeated cheerily. The natives stopped their rioting to look at him.

The chief seemed especially interested and leaned close to Italy, asking a very important question. "Go nohma?"

"I can't go home," Italy answered sadly. "Our plane crashed and now we're stranded here until help comes. You guys don't happen to have any pasta, do you?"

They native chief gathered some men around him and they started talking indistinctly, not that Germany knew what they were saying anyway. _I hope Italy got through to them somehow_.

The natives who had gathered in the circle turned around again and the chief made an announcement. "YUK NOMA GAGGA!"

"Yuk noma Gagga! Yuk Noma Gagga!" all of the natives started to chant.

Germany started to feel like they were in over their heads, but Italy still seemed cheery. "Boy, that song sure has a nice ring to it," he said. Germany looked at Italy in shock. Did Italy know something that he didn't?

The chief brought Italy and Germany to, what appeared, to be the chief's home. He spoke weirdly to his people. The men left and the chief looked Italy and Germany over. He pointed to Germany and said, "Booka looka mookie?" Italy couldn't help but laugh.

"No, we don't lookie at books like cookies. Although a cookie does sound nice. A Pasta cookie!" He said cheery. The chief looked at him. Germany yelled. He wished his hands were free so he could knock Italy hard.

"You dummcolf! He's not talking to you! Besides, why would he ask about pasta?" He tried hard to understand what the chief was trying to tell him, but he couldn't make it out. He tried talking to him in Japanese and German. But the chief didn't understand. He kept saying the same thing: "Booka Looka Mookie?" Whatever that meant. Germany shook his head, hoping that he was telling the Chief 'no' about whatever the chief was asking him. The chief understood that. He looked at Italy and asked, "Booka Looka Mookie?"

"Uh?" Italy didn't know what to say. The chief looked at Italy closer. Then he grew excited and said, "Mila Mila aka Michia!" He danced around. He ran out his home and screamed out to his people, "Mila Mila aka Michia!"

"I hope that's a good thing." Germany said.

"Mila Mila aka Michia!" Italy chanted with the villagers. The Villagers ran up to Italy and were cheering around him. They brought Italy and Germany to a wall with the villager's paintings. The chief pointed to Italy and Germany and showed them the paintings. One of the drawings looked like Italy. Italy smiled as he looked at the painting.

"Hey, Germany! That painting looks like me!" He giggled happily. Germany looked more at the drawings. It looked like the drawing of Italy was on fire and that it fell from the sky. It was a day that looked like today. Another drawing looked like that Italy person was on a throne eating pasta. But Germany didn't see any pictures that looked like him.

"Thank goodness!" Germany sighed. But was that a good or bad thing? The natives danced around more after a moment. They cut the ropes that bounded Germany and Italy. They then put some sort of crown on Italy. It had greenish-red leaves and looked goofy. Italy like it, but Germany couldn't help but snicker. But he stopped when he saw that the villagers weren't dancing around him. What was so important about Italy? If Italy was important, what was Germany? Was he not important to them? Then he realized something. He looked at the paintings.

"Italy, these villagers think your their god." Germany said to Italy. Italy stopped smiling.

"What? But I can't do anything special." His face lit up again, "Wait, I'm-a...god?"

"ITALY!" Germany screamed as he grabbed him, "You are not a god! You're not immortal and you can't bring people back from the dead! Now tell that to these natives and make them understand!"

"But I don't know how to do that!" Italy said. There was dead silence as the villagers stared at Italy and Germany. The Chief had an angry frown as he saw Germany holding Italy and Italy's scared expression. He told something to his people and screamed at Germany.

"Chicka Chicka Nuka Nuka!" He ordered his people to bound Germany again.

"What is this!? Germany screamed. He struggled to free himself, but the villagers kept a good grip on him and continued bounding Germany. Some of the villagers took Italy away.

"Germany! Help me! I'm scared! What are they going to do to me!?" Italy and Germany tried reaching out to each other. The chief was tired of Germany's struggling and knocked him out with his staff.

"Chicka Chicka Nuka Nuka!" He ordered.

"GERMANY!" Italy screamed to his friend. But Germany was dragged away and lost in the crowd. The chief smiled at Italy and said,

"Booka Nuka Chicka Nichea." Italy didn't know what he said. But he figured that the chief thought that Germany was a threat to Italy. He was probably telling Italy that he saved him from Germany. Italy's eyes swelled up with tears as he saw the villagers took Germany to some hut and posted a guard there.

"They probably are keeping Germany prisoner. I wish I could tell them to free him. But I don't know how!" He cried.

The natives cheered as they started tossing Italy up in the air like he was a hero who just performed some great task. Italy wasn't happy, though, it actually felt weird to be tossed up as if he were a salad or spaghetti. He finally called, "Please, put me down!" and they dropped him.

Italy landed on the ground with a loud 'thump' and the chief started shouting at them as if they did something wrong. Italy still couldn't understand the words, but the chief's face looked like Germany's face when he was giving Italy a good scolding. _Did they get in trouble for dropping me?_ Italy wondered.

The chief bowed to Italy in a way that seemed apologetic and handed him the staff that had given Germany a nice node on the head. Italy hesitantly took it and forced a smile. The natives started cheering again and dancing around him in a circle. Italy sank down and covered his head. "Help, Germany, they're attacking me! I don't want to be a god and I don't want to die!"

The natives stopped their dance and the chief once again looked concerned. "No buka booka?"

"No! Buka booka!" Italy sobbed. "I don't want to be a booka!"

The chief laughed and patted Italy on the back, and then he gestured for his tribe to carry Italy to the throne. Italy wasn't sure what just happened, but found himself sitting up high on the tree-ish throne while everyone was bowing to him.

Germany heard commotion outside and did his best to sit up. His head felt dizzy and he was still trying to recover from the new dent in his skull. With bonded hands, he felt the back of his head and it was wet with blood. Germany needed to bandage the wound before it got worse or infected, but there was nothing he could use that resembled first aid products.

He noticed there was a young boy in the tent with him and he was just staring at him with large eyes. He didn't seem like he was a prisoner, though, because his hands weren't bound."Loo nabi gobanha?" the boy looked concerned for Germany, but Germany didn't have any way to verbally communicate and while his hands remained tied, he couldn't talk with them, either. All he could do was sit down next to the boy and sigh.

"I can't help but wonder why these natives think that Italy is a god…" he was talking to himself, but the boy was looking at him curiously. "While I'm stuck in here, I can't do anything to help him, not that I was doing any good earlier anyway…" He looked at the boy and tried to explain that he was hurt. He moved his arms up to his head. "Ow. Ouch. Hurt. Blood."

For some reason, the boy started laughing hysterically at Germany's failed attempt to explain that he was injured. "LOOK!" Germany shouted with the blood in his hand. The boy just continued laughing as if his pain amused him. Germany frowned. He was losing patience with this boy and wanted to spank him. The boy got up, almost like he had sensed Germany's evil intent, and ran out of the hut shouting. "WAIT!"

_Stupid kid_, Germany was hoping that child wouldn't get him in trouble. _Now what?_ He tried to get up even though he was feeling light-headed at that sudden burst of shouting. He peered out from the tent and saw that a guard was on duty. Germany contemplated whether or not he should knock the guard out and drag him in. Scanning the area further, he was able to see Italy crying on the throne while everyone was bowing to him. No one else was on watch. _That idiot should try to act like a more powerful being, not a snotty cry baby!_ Germany slapped himself in frustration with his fists even though they were bound. _If he has a position of authority, he __should use it wisely!_

He decided to take the chance with the guard.

But before Germany could take his chance, he noticed another shadow of a person come to the door. The person was talking to the guard. It sounded like they were arguing by the way they shouted at each other. Germany dragged himself back to where he sat with the boy. If some- one was coming in, he didn't want to be in their way when they opened the door. Germany's head still hurt and his vision turned blurry for a moment. He shook his head trying to shake his vision clear. The door opened and the guard and, to Germany's surprise, a women walked in. SHE looked a little more decent than the men. The woman stared at Germany a moment. She was wearing a cocoanut bra but her skirt was made of leaves. She had a brown broken bowl in her hands. She was a black haired madden. Germany could tell that even though she looked afraid of Germany, she still felt sorry for him. She took a step forward, but the guard grabbed her arm.

"Nuka Nicha Totu Homuluka!" He was obviously trying to warn the woman, but she shouted back. Germany gathered that these two were brother and sister, boyfriend and girlfriend, or just good friends. He couldn't decide, but it was obvious that they knew each other.

"Nuka Vika chia! Nuka nodo Gengeia!" She shouted at the guard. He glared at her but let her do as she wished. She walked up to Germany and knelt down beside him. She smiled a little and held up the bowl to him.

"Nuka Shici?" She asked him. Germany saw that the bowl had some food in it.

"I was beginning to think that there were only men in this village." Germany said to the woman, even though he knew she didn't know what he said. He smiled at her. She laughed happily at Germany. She obviously thought he was funny. She brought the food closer to Germany.

"Shici?" She asked. Germany figured that 'Shici?' meant 'hungry?' or something similar. But before Germany could nod in approval, the guard grabbed the woman back.

"Nuka Nodo Shici! Nuka Voka voka gengeia!" He said to her. She slapped his hand. The guard took his hand away and stared at her in shock.

"Nuka nodo gengeia! Nuka vera clava! Leva! Leva!" She shouted at him. The guard didn't like what the woman was doing, but he left the hut. She smiled back at Germany. She cocked her head to the side. She held up the bowl, "Shici?"

Germany thought about it for a moment. She seemed nice. In fact, she was probably the most generous person in the village. She was kind enough to offer him food, but Germany didn't know if it was poisoned or his last meal. If the natives were going through this trouble to feed him, then it couldn't be poisonous. But he still didn't know if it was going to be his last meal. He shook his head.

"I am not hungry, nein. Nein Shici." He shook his head in disapproval. She wanted to communicate to. She didn't know how, but she was going to try. She placed the bowl down beside her and stood up. She moved her hand up and down beside her.

"Ganla?" Germany still didn't understand, but she wasn't finished. She patted her chest and laughed. She moved her hand up and down, laughed and patted her chest, repeating the process. After doing this a few times, Germany started to understand that she was talking about the little boy that was with him a few moments ago. 'Ganla' followed by laughter must have meant 'little boy'. Patting her chest, Germany figured it meant, 'I know the little boy'. Germany nodded showing that he understood. She smiled happily that she was able to communicate with him. After another moment or two Germany understood that the little boy and this woman were brother and sister. He still didn't understand what Nuka meant.

"What is Nuka? Nuka?" Germany said. The woman told Germany that 'nuka' meant vicious beast or animal. Germany felt a little insulted. He was not a beast and he wasn't an animal. Then the woman patted her chest, moved her finger around her lips, and patted Germany's chest. Germany understood that she wanted to learn his language.

"I will be happy to teach you." Germany told her. But the pain in his head made him think twice. He grunted his teeth and sucked in a deep breath. The woman looked worried.

"Nuka! Nuka!" He heard her say. She became a blurry shadow again, then his world turned black as he again passed out.

Italy stopped crying once he saw that the natives meant him no harm. He actually felt happy at all of the attention. As the natives continued dancing around and giving him all sorts of fruit to eat, Italy thought_, these guys aren't so bad after all. Back home, no one really cared about me, but here everyone thinks I'm special_! Italy grinned and sat back; he was finally able to relax.

The chief approached him with a lowered head, but his eyes tilted up to meet Italy's when he asked, "Booka go gagga?"

Italy was wondering why this guy was so obsessed with books and why he kept calling him a book. He realized that he must have been given a new name, but he found it difficult to understand why they would want to call him a book. _Maybe they think I'm smart! I like these happy people. They keep dancing and know how to live a good life_. Italy stood up and said. "I am Italy Booka!"

The natives cheered and the chief looked satisfied. "Italy Booka!"

"Italy Booka!" the natives chanted.

Italy smiled, but once he glanced over at the hut Germany was held captive in, he grew worried again. He turned to the chief, "hey, boss? What happened to Germany? He might be hurt." The boss just stared at Italy like he was awaiting some great message. Italy tried again by pointing to the hut. "Germany's in there! I want to see him."

The chief looked back at the hut and shook his head. "Nuka da foryt, bo booka?"

Italy was really confused now, he was able to communicate now, but it was extremely hard and was wearing him out._ Germany would be better at learning this stuff. Why can't Germany be up here with me?_

Italy walked down from the tree throne and started walking to the hut, but the natives got in his way and grabbed his arm, moving him back up to the throne.

"Hey! I just want to see Germany!" Italy complained.

The chief made it clear that Italy was supposed to remain on the throne. But his stern face turned to a smile and he laughed. Italy was getting a weird feeling inside. The butterflies in his stomach were having an uproar.

Germany's eyes shot open and sweat covered his face. He felt hot and uncomfortable. He looked around again and saw that the woman from earlier was still there. She was applying some green paste to the back of his head. Germany didn't like the smell of it, but it nullified the aching pain.

The woman stopped once she saw he was awake. "Nuka…shici?" He was getting tired of the same old question, but he was really hungry now. He had not eaten since earlier that day, and the reddish light shining in the hut made it look like it was close to sundown. Germany finally agreed to the food. "Ja, shici."

The woman smile as she fed Germany, but he was feeling even worse than before. He pushed away the broken bowl and sat up, clutching his head in one hand. _Do I have a fever?_ He wondered. _I can't think straight and I feel extremely weak_. He hoped that she would understand his next question. "Italy? Where is Italy?"

She looked at him in wonder. "Italy Booka?"

Germany nodded his head. "Ja." He tried to stand up, but was wobbly. "I have to get him."

The woman also stood up and supported him. "Nuka gagga da Italy Booka?"

Germany was still upset that he was called a wild animal, but he thought she meant by that 'Germany is with Italy.' Germany tried to reply as she did earlier. He gestured to his chest and tried to smile while replying, "Ganla." He still assumed that meant little boy, or little brother.

Her eyes grew wide. "Italy Booka no Nuka ganlala?"

"Ja, he is my brother," he tried to explain, hoping that she understood.

She stopped supporting Germany and he almost fell, but caught himself. She started at him and started shaking her head in fear. "Nuka ja ja no ganlala?"

"Yes, yes," Germany tried to agree. "Nuka's brother is Booka." He gestured to himself and pointed towards the entrance as if he wanted to leave. She ran out in panic, but he wasn't sure why she was so scared. He was left alone again and his headache was getting worse. He realized that green gunk she had applied to his head wound was making him hallucinate.

He had to sit down a minute to recollect where he was and what was happening.

By the time night fell, Italy officially became these natives' god. The chief walked up to Italy holding a bowl. He stuck his finger in it and had red paint.

"What is that? It looks like blood." Italy said. Then he had a shiver down his spine, "That's not Germany's blood, is it!?"

The chief didn't say anything but put the paint on Italy's face. Italy look worried.

"Please don't let it be Germany." Italy said to himself. The chief looked concerned.

"Booka jukie anna?" He asked. Italy figured the Chief was trying to say, 'Italy not pleased?' Italy stood up.

"No, I'm not pleased! What is this stuff you are putting on me!? Its not Germany's, right?" He grabbed the Chief's hand with the painted fingers. The Chief didn't answer but understood that Italy didn't like it. He walked away.

"Wait!" Italy shouted after him. The Chief looked back.

"Booka go gagga?" Italy had no idea what the chief was trying to tell him.

"I want to see Germany. No, I demand to see Germany!" The natives didn't know what Italy was trying to say. So Italy decided to try sign language. He didn't know much, but he hoped his gestures were enough. He didn't know how to say 'Germany' in sign language. Italy looked around for a rope or something. He found a rope and wrapped it around his hands. The natives looked quizzical at Italy. After wrapping the rope around his hands Italy made an angry face trying to look like Germany. He took off the ropes and pointed to the hut that had Germany prisoner.

"Germany! Germany! Um, friend! Companion! Um, brother!" He tried to describe many ways of his friend. The natives stared at Italy, then they looked towards the hut. The talked among themselves a moment. Then the Chief asked Italy,

"Booka tyrani jukia Nuka?" Italy smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes, yes! Germany, my friend! I want to see him!" The chief smiled at Italy then at his people and shouted something.

"Tyrani Jukia! Tyrani Jukia!" Italy only hoped that the chief understood what Italy wanted. But the natives started a fire and started to dance around it. Italy stared at them and his smiled faded. He tapped the Chief's shoulder. The Chief smiled at him. Italy didn't know what 'nuka' meant, but the Natives used it when they spoke about Germany.

"Um, Nuka?" Italy asked pointing towards Germany's hut and shrugged, "where is he?" The chief patted Italy on the back.

"Nuka nodo Italy Booka, wati neve, connre." He told him. Italy guessed the chief meant something like 'you can't see Germany. But you will soon."

"I guess they want to party first?" Italy said to himself as he looked at the natives, "I hope that it means that Germany is still alive." He sighed a relaxing relief. The paint on his face wasn't blood after all.

Germany woke up the next morning. His vision was now clear and his headache was gone. The hut door opened and two guards walked up to Germany.

"Did you come to apologize for yesterday?" Germany hoped. The men grabbed Germany and forced him on his feet. They shoved Germany to move.

"I guess nien." Germany said to himself. They pushed him and tied him to a post. His hands were bond above his head and his legs were bond as well. Germany could see Italy dancing with the Chief around the throne. Italy stopped when he saw Germany.

"Hi, Germany! Look, I'm dancing!" He waved. Germany didn't know what Italy was doing, but he was glad that he was okay. The Chief stopped dancing and pointed to Germany.

"Nuka Tyrani jukia! Tyrani Juka!" The villagers chanted along. Italy chanted too. Italy stopped when he realized what the villagers were doing to him. There was a spinning wheel where Germany was and the villagers started turning it. In doing so, Germany grunted his teeth in pain. Italy screamed and Germany caught on.

"So, they're trying to torture me? They would've just asked if they wanted the truth, even though I probably wouldn't understand what they said." Germany said to himself. He raised his voice, "I will tell you the truth! Italy is not your 'god'. We were on our way to Hawaii, but our plane crashed here by accident!" The natives looked at Germany and Italy. The chief called down to Germany.

"Italy no Booka?"

"Italy no Booka! That is right!" Germany called back. The villagers looked at each other, then they laughed at Germany. Germany glared up at Italy. Italy knew that look well. It meant 'You got us into this, so fix it. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you!'. Italy shrieked. He got the chief and told him to free Germany. The chief didn't understand, so Italy tried sign language again. He grabbed the rope and wrapped it around his hands, made Germany's face, and pointed to him.

"Germany." Italy told him. He then grabbed a sharp wooded knife and pretended to cut the rope. Then he unwrapped the rope and moved his hands up in down.

"Free. Set Germany free." The chief looked at Italy and imitated moving his hands up and down like him.

"Nuka nodo Tyrani jukia? Nuka jupe urani?" Italy hoped that the chief was asking if Germany was suppose to go free. Italy nodded.

"Si, Si! Nuka jupe urani!" he said. The chief smiled and shouted to his people.

"Nuka jupe urani! Nuka jupe urani!" The villagers untied Germany but they now started to push him up the mountain. They brought Italy with them too.

When they got to the top of the mountain, it began to get hot. Germany and Italy found out why. The natives stopped at the mountain top. Germany was pushed to the edge. Inches away from where he stood was boiling lava. Italy realized what the natives were trying to do, they looked to their 'god' as if they were waiting for the signal to drop Germany into the mountain. Italy waved his hands around in front of him.

"No! No! No!" He said. But the natives mistook that for 'drop him'. They pushed Germany down into the mountain. Italy rushed to the edge. All he saw was the ropes that bounded Germany.

"NOOOOO!" Italy screamed as he tried to jump in. But the natives pulled him back. As they headed back down the mountain, Italy began to cry. Was Germany truly gone?

That night, the natives couldn't understand why Italy was crying. They tried everything: They tried to party, they tried to feed him, they even tried one of the native women to keep Italy company. But Italy rejected it all. He couldn't bear the thought that he killed his best friend. The natives soon left Italy, unsure about what to do to make him happy. Italy cried all night. He felt tired, but he couldn't sleep after what just happened.

The woman that took an interest in Germany, walked up to him. She noticed Italy's sad face. She lifted his chin.

"Italy Booka miss Ger-man-ny?" Italy was shocked. How did she all of a sudden know English? He nodded.

"Si, Si, I do!" He cried in his hands. She put her hand on Italy's shoulder.

"You...follow?" She grabbed Italy's hand and tugged gently. She wanted Italy to follow her. Italy was dragged into following her.

The woman led Italy to her hut. She looked at him and opened the door. Italy looked in and saw Germany! He was laying on a bamboo bed, and was asleep. It was from sheer tiredness, not because he was knocked out. Italy ran to his side.

"Germany! Your alive!" He mumbled. He cried tears of joy as he grabbed Germany's hand. The woman must have saved Germany before he fell into the burning lava. She must have lived alone, because no one else was with her. She must have learned English from Germany, Italy figured. Italy looked up at her crying for joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Pretty Lady!" He cried. She didn't understand what 'thank you' meant. She smiled knowing that Italy was pleased. At last, Italy was finally able to sleep knowing that Germany was safe.

Germany woke up the next morning and everything was eerily quiet besides for a snoring sound he heard in his left ear. He dared to turn and saw Italy snoring next to him about three inches away. Germany shot up without thinking and immediately proceeded to poke Italy in the forehead, scolding him. But after a few pokes, and Italy waking up crying, he stopped and his eyes grew wide. "Italy? You're here!"

Italy wiped his nose. "Huh? Of course I am here…I was just surprised that you were here."

Germany had to contain his excitement and instead of hugging Italy, just patted him on the head. "Ve Good. But are we still…?" He looked around and saw they were still in the hut and that meant they were still with the natives. He saw the woman from before was also sleeping nearby. _I'm supposed to be dead_, he thought, _and they are probably wondering where their 'god' is_.

The woman woke up and smiled when she saw the two foreigners. She swiftly came up to them and laughed. "Italy und Germany…Ganlan happy?"

Italy nodded his head frantically. "Yeah! We're happy now!"

"Thank you, Homuluka" Germany took her hand, but Italy was surprised that he knew her name. "You've been a good help. But now we need to find a way to leave. I don't want you to be involved anymore."

Homuluka had a confused, but worried, expression. Germany tried again, "Italy und Germany…leave…now." He pointed at the direction he knew the beach was in and then she made the sound of an airplane and started gliding around the room.

"She looks funny!" Italy started to join her in this motion, but Germany was getting annoyed. He pulled Italy aside.

"Yes, plane." He ignored Italy and spoke to her. "We need to find a way to fix it, but it might take a while…we will have to find a hiding place until then." Germany wasn't sure what state the plane was in after the wreck, but he was a good engineer, so he wasn't too concerned. She nodded that she understood Germany's plan and seemed eager to lead them to the crash site. She made sure that there were no natives up and about the village and she waved them to come outside. They quickly scurried out to join her and started towards the exit.

Italy said loudly, "Where is everyone and why are we sneaking around?"

Germany shot a bad look at him. "They are sleeping, Dummkopf! We need to be quiet, or have you forgotten I am like a fugitive now?"

Italy didn't have time to answer before more natives blocked their path. The chief looked surprise that Germany was alive. "Nuka! Too hoki jupe urani?!"

"I think their asking if you played hooky from the lava!" Italy jumped on Germany for protection even though he wasn't the one they wanted.

The Chief walked up to Homuluka and looked angry at her, saying something that Germany and Italy didn't understand. Germany stepped between them. "Look," he said, "maybe you don't notice yet, but I am not your enemy and Italy is not a god!"

The chief touched Germany cautiously with his stick as if he wanted to be sure he was alive. He then dropped to his knees. "Italy Booka da heh vo Nuka!"

The natives repeated this sentence. Germany looked to Homuluka for answers. She said, "Italy gopu Germany dead."

"They think Italy brought me back from the dead?" was all the Germany could figure.

"See?" said Italy, "you said I couldn't do that!"

"That's because you didn't!" Germany shouted. "But they think you did. Either that, or they think that I'm an evil god."

Dark clouds were coming from the east and the wind was blowing harder than normal, making Germany very concerned. "We really need to leave now."

The natives looked up at the sky and had worried expressions. They grabbed Italy and shook him full of frantic.

"Italy Booka stoope velve mootuka!" They shouted. Italy and Germany again looked at Homuluka for translation.

"Italy Booka- stop- hard mootuka." She said.

"I guess they want you to stop that storm." Germany said to Italy. Italy screamed.

"I DON"T KNOW HOW TO STOP A STORM!" The Natives still persisted. Italy gulped and held up his hands in the air. He looked up at the sky and said, "I command you, storm! Stop and go away!" But nothing happened. Italy started raising in the air as a big gust of wind blew.

"Germany! Help! I'm being blown away!"

"Italy!" Germany said as he grabbed Italy by the waist. Germany felt himself raising to, but it was only a brief moment. As Italy tried harder and harder, the natives began to think different about their 'god'. The chief frowned at Italy's zero success. He pulled Italy down and shouted.

"Italy no Booka! Italy ive Nuka!" The villagers caught on too.

"Italy no Booka! Italy ive Nuka!" They chanted. They began to chase Italy and Germany.

Germany and Italy were in hiding in the bushes but close to the shoreline. The storm soon pasted, but the Natives knew it wasn't Italy who stopped it.

"Those Natives are crazy, Germany! I wish I was still there god." Italy said disappointingly.

"It would have been better if you told them your weren't their god instead of pretending you were. Not like they would understand anyway." Germany said. Italy's eyes started to water. He sniffled. Germany looked over at his friend.

"What are you crying about, Italy?"

"When we go back to civilization, I won't be a god anymore. Everyone will start picking on me again." Italy said. Germany put a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"Italy, you weren't born a god. It wasn't what you were destined to be. You should just be happy the way you are. Even if nobody will be your friend, you'll still have me." He said.

"Really?" Italy said whipping his eyes and nose. Germany gave Italy a promising smile. But a rustle in the bushes made them jump. Italy hid behind Germany as Germany picked up a 12ft stick in front of him. Homuluka stepped out.

"Homuluka!" Germany sighed a relief.

"Italy und Germany must leava! Before chief kill you!" She heard a whistle of a boat in the distance. Germany and Italy stepped out of the bushes and saw Sealand's ship. Germany pointed to it.

"Isn't that Sealand?" He said. Sealand ran to the railing.

"Hey, Germany and Italy! Are you stuck? You need a lift!? {yes, this is perfect! Once I take Italy and Germany back to civilization, everyone will finally realize me as my own country!}" He waved. Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"Just this once." They said waving for Sealand to pick them up.

Italy kissed Homuluka on the hand and patted it gently.

"Thanks a lot, Hula Girl!" He ran up the rap to Sealand's ship. Germany saluted her a farewell. He turned to leave, but Homuluka pulled him back and kissed him good-bye. Germany was shocked. He knew Homuluka liked Germany, but he never imagined like-

Italy was about to call for Germany, but smiled as he saw his friend. Italy put his hand on his chin and watched them kiss away their worries.

"Good-bye, Ger-man-ny." Homuluka smiled. Germany blushed.

"Oh, yeah..." He turned and walked up the ramp. He noticed Italy watching them.

"Hey, Germany! Is Hula lady your girlfriend!?" He shouted. Germany turned redder at Italy's sudden outburst and Homuluka's giggles. He ran after Italy.

"ITALY!" He shouted.

Homuluka waved good-bye at a distance. The Natives arrived and shot arrows at the fleeing ship. But Sealand's ship was too far away. Germany waved good-bye, but he noticed his guard was shouting at Homuluka. Germany now felt ashamed for getting between Homuluka nad her boyfriend.

"Hey, Germany! Can we have some pasta when we return to civilization?" Italy called, "By the way, what does 'Homuluka' mean?"

"She told me it means afternoon sun." Germany said.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Italy asked eying Germany's prison guard, "Very muscular. It's scary..." Germany smiled.

"Homuluka. She really liked me."

"You like her too! Don't you, Germany?" Italy teased. Germany started to blush, He covered Italy's mouth.

"I didn't say I liked her, Dommcoph! That's enough stupid questions! When we get back home, run five laps!" He said.

"Ouchie." Italy said just thinking about it.

Hetalia: Italy, God of Pasta End


End file.
